


Threesome

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol, días sin sexo, juguetes comprometedores... Algo interesante sin duda para los Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

—Quizás deberías de ir a visitarle —comentó Mary una tarde de domingo mientras John y ella veían una película en la televisión.

El ex soldado ladeó la cabeza.

—No —dijo firmemente —. Él no está interesado en tener contacto y yo tampoco. Además, estoy viendo la película.

—¿Cómo se llama el protagonista? —preguntó Mary mientras ponía la tele en silencio.

John se quedó completamente callado y suspiró.

—Sí, será mejor que me acerque a ver si ha estallado la cocina o algo —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se estirazaba.

—Voy contigo.

—No hace falta, en serio.

—¿Qué dices? Sherlock me gusta y también quiero verlo. Además, ¿quién te llevaría si no? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

John rió entre dientes y la besó. Quince minutos más tarde estaban saliendo de casa y poniéndose rumbo a casa de Sherlock.

Vieron las luces apagadas desde fuera pero aun así subieron abriendo con la llave de John ya que Sherlock tendía a no responder al timbre.

—¿Sherlock? —llamó John.

—Habrá salido a un caso —comentó Mary mientras encendía la luz.

—Ya no me llama… —murmuró John pensativo.

Mary rió.

—¿Celoso señor Watson? —preguntó enarcando una ceja mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—En absoluto, anda vámonos —pidió.

—Deberíamos de esperarle —dijo Mary quitándose el abrigo.

—¿Por? —preguntó John cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabrá que hemos estado aquí y se sentirá decepcionado por no haberle esperado, llegará en breve seguro —dijo Mary sonriéndole —. Mira a ver que tiene en la nevera y nos tomamos algo mientras.

John suspiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta para dejar su chaqueta en el perchero, cuando estuvo de espaldas sonrió. Sí. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo y no iba a irse.

—Eh… —murmuró desde la cocina con la nevera abierta —. Hay medio sándwich, dedos pulgares, un yogurt caducado y… Champán sin abrir… Creo que es de nuestra boda —comentó John enarcando las cejas.

—Champán entonces —dijo Mary riéndose.

John cogió la botella y dos copas de aparador y regresó al salón.

—¿Intentas emborracharme para obligarme a hacer cosas vergonzosas? —preguntó mientras abría la botella.

—Oh John, no es necesario emborracharte para que hagas cosas vergonzosas… —comentó Mary mientras sonreía.

—¿Y eso lo dices por…? —empezó el hombre entregándole una copa de champán.

—Nuestra boda, el baile… Así no se baila la bachata amor… —dijo Mary aguantándose la risa.

—Oh por Dios, no me lo recuerdes, hubiese sido más comprensible si hubiese ido pedo…

John cerró los ojos y se sentó al lado de su mujer mientras bebía. Una copa no fue suficiente para amenizar la espera así que no tardaron en beberse una segunda mientras hablaban de cómo iban a organizar su próximo fin de semana.

A la segunda la eligió una tercera y por suerte, la situación dejó de ser aburrida. Mary comenzó a besar el cuello de John, bajando cada vez más hacia su clavícula y acariciando su pecho con la mano libre.

—Oh Mary… —susurró —. No seas mala…

—¿Yo mala? —dijo esta entre risas.

—Sí —respondió John volviéndose y encarándola para poder besarla —. Mala.

Mary aferró el rostro de su marido con ambas manos y profundizó el beso haciéndole caer de espaldas al sofá. John no se quedó quieto, movió sus manos para dejarlas en el trasero de Mary y lo apretó con suavidad.

Ella dejó de atender los labios para besar y morder el cuello, desabotonándole el primer botón de la camisa para poder tener más piel a su disposición.

—Uhm… —murmuro con la voz un poco ronca —. No hagas eso…

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó Mary con voz inocente.

—No sería lo correcto que nos acostáramos en este sofá —comentó.

—¿Y qué es correcto y que no cuando se está borracho?

John rio contra sus labios y la abrazó por la cintura.

—Entonces, lo siento señora Watson, pero seré yo quien lleve las riendas.

John la cogió por la cintura y cambió las posiciones para ponerla debajo. No era el mejor lugar, pero Sherlock parecía que no iba a aparecer y tampoco es que le importara mucho, demasiado alcohol en sangre.

—Se te ve desesperado —susurró Mary al ver como John le desabotonaba la camisa con rapidez.

—Cuatro días —murmuró John pegando sus frentes —. Cuatro. Putos. Días.

Besó el pecho de Mary mientras metía una mano dentro de sus pantalones. La rubia se mordió los labios mientras movía sus caderas hacia John.

—Que sepas, que no eres el único a pan y agua… —murmuró.

—Oh, ¿entonces no te entretenías en la ducha por las razones que yo creía? —rió John moviendo su mano a través de la ropa interior.

—Soy una chica —susurró antes de morderle la nariz —. Solemos tardar más…

John murmuró algo entre dientes y tiró hacia abajo del sujetador para descubrir el pecho.

—Mmmm… —susurró lamiendo un pezón —. Rosa, suave…

La temperatura comenzó a elevarse entre ambos y en pocos minutos la camisa ya estaba tirada por el salón.  John también había quitado el sujetador a Mary y lo había lanzado contra la mesa.

Frotaba su erección contra el muslo mientras que su mano seguía frotando la entrepierna de Mary, ya con el pantalón desabrochado.

—Deberías sacar el… —murmuró ella —. Mmm… John…

—Sí… —murmuró el médico —. Un segundo.

Apartó la mano de Mary y buscó rápidamente su cartera. La fue abrir pero gruñó.

—Mierda…

—¿Mierda? —susurró —. No, no digas eso ahora… —murmuró ella —. No me digas que no tienes…

—La consulta, hace una semana… ¿Recuerdas? Se me olvidó…

—Mira en la mesita de noche de Sherlock —pidió ella.

—¿Perdón?

—No me voy a quedar con el calentón —dijo Mary mordiéndose los labios —. Seguro que tu amigo tiene, ve a buscar uno.

John sonrió y la besó.

—No tardo —susurró.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente y fue hacia la habitación de Sherlock con rapidez. Ni siquiera hubo entrado cuando alguien lo abrazó en la espalda.

—Prefiero la cama —susurró Mary.

—¿En serio? —preguntó John riéndose.

—Estamos borrachos John, la cama es un buen lugar.

El medico rió, se volvió y la empujó contra el colchón.

—Señora Watson, es usted una pervertida…

—Mira antes a ver si hay… —murmuró volviéndole a besar.

—Sí —susurró John.

Se apartó de Mary un segundo y abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche de la izquierda. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando el contenido del cajón fijamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tiene condones?

—Tiene algo mucho más interesante... —susurró John antes de ponerse sobre ella de nueva y besarle.

—¿Algo más interesante? —le preguntó sin entender.

La puerta de abajo se abrió y John rió.

—Podríamos preguntárselo a él —murmuró besándole el cuello.

—Estoy desnuda de cintura para arriba, cariño —le dijo a John.

—Estás borracha, ¿de verdad te importa?

—¿De verdad me importa qué? —susurró la voz de Sherlock.

John besó a Mary antes de darse la vuelta y taparla con su cuerpo.

—Ah —dijo Sherlock mirando a otro lugar —. Estáis…

—Oh Sherlock —rió John.

—Borrachos —acertó Sherlock cruzándose de brazos.

John sintió como Mary le abrazaba por la espalda y presionaba su entrepierna.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —dijo John divertido.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Sherlock confuso —. ¿Sobre el sexo que estabais apunto de tener en mi cama?

—No —dijo John abriendo el cajón de la mesita de noche —. Sobre esto —dijo sacando de allí un consolador redondeado de color marrón oscuro.

Mary alzó las cejas sorprendida y se aguantó la risa.

—Sherlock, por favor…

—No es lo que piensas —dijo Sherlock que no parecía estar avergonzado.

—¿No es lo que pienso? —preguntó John dejándolo de nuevo en el sitio de donde lo había cogido.

—No soy gay —dijo mirándole fijamente.

—Eso dice lo contrario Sherlock —dijo Mary sonriendo.

—No —dijo Sherlock, entró en la habitación y se inclinó sobre la mesita para coger el consolador —. Soy predominantemente heterosexual y como cualquier otro hombre me masturbo pensando en las mujeres.

—¿Y el consolador es porque…? —preguntó John alzando una ceja.

—Eres médico —dijo Sherlock —. No encuentro agradable meter mis dedos en mi conducto rectal así que uso un instrumento de látex que alcance con facilidad la base de mi próstata. Es un orgasmo mucho más intenso.

John se mordió los labios, pero acabó riéndose a pleno pulmón.

—Siempre tan analítico, incluso para masturbarte.

Mary mordió el cuello de John y subió la lengua hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Podríamos divertirnos los tres —susurró.

—Oh,  ¿estarías dispuesto? —preguntó John a Sherlock.

—¿A un trío?

—Evidente —dijo John —. Siéntate al otro lado de la cama anda —pidió moviendo el dedo índice.

Sherlock le miró con una ceja alzada, pretendiendo huir pero sus pies se movieron solos hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó sobre el colchón.

—Es evidente —dijo John girándose y colocándose de costado —. Que no has hecho esto nunca.

—Uno ya me parece suficiente, gracias —dijo el detective mirando de reojo el cuerpo semidesnudo de Mary.

John sonrió de medio lado y miró el pecho de su mujer. Con un dedo acarició toda la extensión hasta llegar al pezón el cual apretó un poco. Luego miró a Sherlock.

—¿Te gusta el pecho de mi mujer? —preguntó mientras sonreía.

—Tiene un tamaño natural, una forma equilibrada… —dijo Sherlock mirándolo.

John besó el pecho antes de besar a Mary.

—¿Y quieres tocarlo? —preguntó mientras miraba a su mujer.

Esta asintió lentamente, se movió al centro de la cama y se quedó mirando a Sherlock fijamente.

—Si lo deseas, hazlo —susurró.

Sherlock alzó su mano izquierda y la dejó sobre el pecho izquierdo, pero no lo tocó, lo estuvo mirando fijamente mientras movía la mano para que la palma quedara hacia arriba. Con sus dedos tocó la zona superior, el pezón y lo rodeó para llegar hasta la base del canalillo. Solo una suave caricia.

—Sherlock… —suspiró Mary —. Me has puesto la piel de gallina, ¿cómo…?

—Delicadeza —se anticipó a responder —. ¿Puedo desnudarme? —le preguntó a John.

El medico se quedó en silencio unos instantes mientras acariciaba el muslo de su mujer.

—Sí –dijo de pronto como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea —. Desnúdate.

Sherlock se puso de pie y con toda la parsimonia del mundo se fue desnudando. John le siguió y Mary no se quedó atrás. Unos minutos más tardes, tanto John como Mary miraban a Sherlock.

Estaba de pie, en un lado de la cama, completamente desnudo y con una erección curvada ligeramente hacia arriba. Mary se mordió los labios y movió la mano para que se acercara.

—Tienes un cuerpo extraño —comentó John.

Bajó la vista hacia su mujer y le besó el cuello.

—¿Preferencia? —susurró a su oído.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante al notar la mano de John acariciar su entrepierna desnuda, sonrió.

—Seguramente lo tienes en mente —le dijo.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Sherlock ni siquiera prestó atención a la conversación. Miraba la mano de John con atención, como acariciaba la entrepierna de Mary. Apoyó la mano en la pantorrilla y la elevó poco a poco. Acarició el hueso de la rodilla y conforme subía por el muslo la iba acercando más a su interior.

Mary tembló y se abrió un poco de piernas.

—Adelante Sherlock —dijo John con la voz melódica —. Toca.

Los dedos de Sherlock eran largos, casi parecían ser expertos. Presionó con delicadeza el clítoris haciéndola gemir, sonrió. Repitió la acción antes de bajar un poco más la mano e introducirle dos dedos.

—Joder... —murmuró ella.

Sherlock no le respondió. Sacó los dedos y volvió a presionar el clítoris aprovechando el lubricante natural.

—Ah…

Mary tembló e intentó juntar las piernas para evitar el contacto pero John las mantuvo abiertas aguantándolas por las rodillas.

—No… —susurró —. Sherlock, para un segundo.

Mary soltó un pequeño gemido de frustración cuando apartó los dedos pero sonreía.

—Ponte en medio —pidió.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer conmigo en medio?

—Oh, es una sorpresa —dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras se movía.

John rebuscó en la mesita de noche y sacó otra de las cosas que había encontrado, un bote de lubricante. Mary cogió el consolador que Sherlock había dejado sobre la otra mesita de noche y recorrió con él su pecho hasta que llegó a la base de los testículos y rozó su entrada.

—Quiero que te prepares —pidió John.

—¿Para? —preguntó Sherlock mientras cogía el lubricante sin rechistar.

—Queremos jugar los tres, pero piensa que disfrutarás el doble —sonrió.

—No me preparo —le dijo Sherlock —. Como te he dicho no disfruto metiendo mis dedos.

—Soy médico —dijo John.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Te puede preparar él —le dijo Mary besándole el hombro.

John sonrió con autosuficiencia, le quitó el lubricante de las manos y se lo extendió en el dedo índice.

—Bien señor Holmes, relájese —pidió.

—Creí que no eras gay —comentó Sherlock abriendo sus piernas un poco más.

—No soy gay, soy médico.

Sherlock rió y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Mary que en ese momento aprovechó para besarle. El dedo de John se abrió paso a través del interior de Sherlock pero este estaba tan concentrado en los besos de Mary que ni se percató de ello.

El segundo dedo, fue algo más persistente pero Mary le mordió un pezón y solo pudo emitir un gruñido de placer.

John estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, tener a su mejor amigo en esa posición tan sumisa bajo su mando y bajo el de su mujer era. Exquisito.

—Bien… —susurró John apartando la mano una vez hubo apartado los tres dedos —. ¿Y ahora?

Sherlock se incorporó un poco, estaba sudado y el pulso le temblaba pero sonrió.

—Ahora, viene lo divertido doctor Watson.

Sherlock le echó lubricante al consolador que estaba a su lado, subió las rodillas hasta su pecho y fue introduciendo el juguete.

—Oh, así es mucho mejor —murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Estar dilatado siempre es mejor Sherlock —murmuró John mientras pasaba la mano por su erección.

Mary y John contemplaron durante unos segundos como Sherlock terminaba de meter el juguete y comenzaba a moverlo, pero ella le cogió las manos.

—No juegues solo —susurró.

—Baja las piernas —pidió John.

El detective le miró un poco desconcertado, pero le hizo caso y bajó las piernas hasta extenderlas sobre el colchón. En esa posición jugar con el consolador era incómodo, seguro que lo sabían no entendía porque no le dejaban como antes.

John se movió hacia la mesita de noche y sacó el paquete de condones que había visto, cogió uno y se lo tendió a su mujer. Esta lo abrió, presionó la punta y lo extendió con delicadeza a lo largo del miembro de Sherlock.

El detective cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Qué pretendéis…? —murmuró.

Mary se apoyó sobre los muslos de Sherlock, le masturbó un poco antes de ponerse a horcajadas sobre él.

—Ah… Mierd… —murmuró Sherlock, se arqueó hacia delante y el juguete entró un poco más en él, rozándole la próstata —. Joder.

Mary rió y se movió con un suave vaivén contra Sherlock.

—¿Mejor Sherlock? —preguntó con dulzura.

—No sabría decirte... —dijo elevando las caderas un poco.

—No seáis malos —susurró John mientras cogía el bote de lubricante —. Yo también quiero participar…

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó Sherlock confuso.

El médico no habló, lubricó su dedo índice y lo introdujo por el recto de su mujer, haciéndola brincar.

—Pervertido —murmuró esta.

—Te gusta… —recordó John.

—Cállate… —pidió ella.

Las embestidas contra Sherlock fueron suaves, disfrutando de cada momento y dejando que John la preparara con toda la parsimonia que quisiera.

—Por el amor de Dios John —murmuró Mary —. Hazlo ya…

—Las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo sois unos malditos impacientes —comentó divertido.

Se colocó detrás de Mary y de una sola embestida la penetró.

—Mmmmm… Dios —exclamó dejándose caer hacia delante.

Sherlock le acarició el pelo con lentitud y miró a John.

—Muévete —le pidió impaciente.

—Oh Sherlock —dijo John mientras apoyaba las manos en las caderas de Mary —. Tengo mucho que mover.

El médico comenzó a moverse con lentitud, encontrando un ritmo que funcionara para los tres, arrancando gemidos de su mujer y de Sherlock. Durante largos minutos estuvieron así, moviéndose al compás, escuchando el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar.

Sonidos que ahora a John le parecía la cosa más placentera del universo.

—Insuficiente —gimió Sherlock.

John bajó la mano para colocarlas entre las piernas de su amigo, cogió el consolador por la base y comenzó a moverlo, haciéndolo tener un espasmo.

—Inesperado —comentó Mary riéndose.

Sherlock elevó un poco las caderas y echó todo su peso sobre los hombros y la parte superior de su espalda y así poder moverse con más empeño. Mary gimió desesperada.

—Más —pidió ella.

John besó su cuello, mientras llevaba una mano hacia delante para acariciarle el clítoris con rapidez. Con su mano libre movía cada vez más el consolador al interior de Sherlock haciéndole temblar.

—John… J… Ah… —gimió Mary dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante.

Sherlock emitió un gemido ronco justamente antes de correrse, ni siquiera avisó, solo elevó sus caderas hacia arria mientras su primera eyaculación era disparada contra el látex.

Mary se mordió el labio y sonrió a Sherlock antes de correrse, contrayendo los músculos y haciendo caer a John al instante.

—Oh... Di… Dios… —gimió ella —. Jo… Joder John.

El nombrado apoyó su frente contra la espalda de Mary y tomó aire. Sacó su miembro de su mujer y ensanchó su sonrisa cuando la sustancia blanca se escurrió por la parte trasera de sus muslos.

—Eso ha sido… —murmuró.

Ella se movió un poco más sobre Sherlock aprovechando que aún tenía erección y se salió.

—Joder… —murmuró mientras le quitaba el preservativo.

Sherlock estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento igual que siempre que estaba solo. Dándose le tiempo que fuese necesario para recuperar el aliento.

Mary le sonrió de medio lado, se apoyó sobre él y le haciéndole abrir los ojos. Sherlock apoyó una mano en la espalda de Mary y respondió al beso con delicadeza, bajando un poco la vista.

John sacó el juguete del interior de Sherlock y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, luego se tumbó en la cama, volviendo a dejar a su mujer en medio cuando esta se apartó de Sherlock.

—¿Y ahora qué? —murmuró el detective.

—Ahora me vas a dar un beso —dijo John.

—No eres gay —replicó Sherlock confundido.

—Ahora mismo, no sé lo que soy.

Se incorporó un poco y se inclinó hacia Sherlock, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Mary los observó con una sonrisa hasta que se separaron. John se volvió a tumbar en el colchón y cerró los ojos, luego se relamió los labios.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó.

—Tabaco, químicos. Sabe a  como siempre me imaginé que sabría Sherlock Holmes —dijo sonriendo.

El detective rió antes de colocarse de costado y dormirse. ¿Se acordarían de eso a la mañana siguiente? Probablemente. ¿Sería vergonzoso? Para todos ¿Se lo recordaría? No. Con una vez había sido suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado y, ¡no olviden de comentar!


End file.
